istariafandomcom-20200215-history
Delta 256
Spring Festival * The NPC's for the Spring Festival have returned to New Brommel. * Gata has a new quest called "Daily Riddle: Golden Treasure". This quest, which will provide players with a new pet called the Eostre Beetle, is repeatable daily so that should someone fail it the first time they can repeat it the next day. (Note that daily repeatable quests are a new feature being introduced with this update). * Gata's riddle "The Blacksmith and the Emperor" is also repeatable daily. * Ssaulios has a quest called "Rare Foods: Snap Dragon" which introduces the formula for the dessert called Snap Dragon. * The Festival Tents first introduced in the previous Spring Festival have been renamed to be Spring Festival Tent just to clarify that these items are only seasonally available. Island of Ice The revamp of this region has been completed. The quest series begins with Dantor the Scout who can be found between the Islands of Fire and Ice. It then proceeds to the Expedition Camp on the western side of the island. There are a total of twelve quests available from the Camp and from the Trandalaran Fortress including one specifically for level 80+ Alchemists. Other changes include: * Giant Ice Beetles on the island are now known as Vikinos Trudgers, Vikinos Battlers, and Snow Scarabs. * Icy Dire Wolves are now known as Sapphire Ravagers, Sapphire Shredders, and Sapphire Pack-Leaders. * Earthquakes have shaken the island uncovering the ruins of a long forgotten Trandalaran fortress and the ghosts of the fallen Trandalarans have risen to haunt the region. * A forest has grown to cover the east and southern sides of the island. Updates * Armor Tech Kit: Champion is again for sale on Anarie in Bristugo. * Marble spawns near the Eastern Outpost will now properly spawn marble, not dead marble golems. * Moved the deletion of the broken cargo disk in the quest "Elissa Malna: A New Cargo Disk" to the final step so that should someone drop connection with the server or take another quest mid-way through, the constraints won't cause the quest to become disabled. * Frelic, the supply officer in New Trismus, has a new quest called "Learn to Craft The Withered Bane". Anyone who did not obtain the Withered Bane tech kit formula via his original quest can complete this one to now get the formula. Further, the quest "The Withered Bane" now properly gives the technique kit for all the different "versions" of the quest rather than some giving the formula and others giving the tech kit. Players will all have to do the new quest to obtain the formula now. * Minor fixes to various Outfitter quests * Cogs (all types) have been updated to delete themselves when used to give experience under the new system. * The Librarian of Magic in Dalimond is now listed as a Pawnbroker and carries spells appropriate to characters levels 30 to 39. * Tanned Hide armor has been added to Jurixx. * Bobbie Taylor in Dalimond now carries weapons and armor appropriate to a character between levels 30 and 39. * The following "named" creatures have been removed from spawning: Tusker, Gritus Gigantus, Harassa, Old Man Garnet, Tsunami, Tealen, Grup, Gully, and Argen. * A teleport pad has been added to the settlement of Meadowhill. A quest has been added to the gatekeeper in Morning Light that will attune players to this new pad. Also, the quest for attuning players to Morning Light has been added to the quest book for the NPC in Morning Light. * Riddle Solver now uses the proper event and the augmentation won't delete itself after 2 min. * Violet, Amber and Titian Damage Crystals of Flame now have the proper duration (1 hour instead of 5 seconds). * Ice-Imbued Essence Orbs have been renamed Frozen Essence Orb. * Drop rate for Dragon Journals within Dralnok's Doom is now evenly distributed. * Corrected the weighting (coin) values of Damage and Defense Crystal augmentations. * Ceremonial Scale no longer boosts Tooth&Claw or Evasion, but instead boosts Armor and Ethereal Armor by 308 and Blight Resistance by 300. * Legacy Item "(Legacy): Research Assistant Emblem" may now be used to give an ability instead of an old title. * V'tieru's quest "Attune to the Fiery Rift" is now for dragons only. * Rebalanced the spawn rates of monsters within the Winter Vale. * Journeyman Sunscope formula is now looted and no longer sold by Tinkerer trainers. * Gangaf Tagley now has the tag beneath his name. * Added Glass Nodule Fabricator formula to Gangaf's sale inventory. * Updated Versanto's (Tinkerer Trainer in New Rachival) sales inventory. * Noncas Fizzlebot (Tinkerer Trainer) now sells the Expert Metal Bar and Master Standard Cargo Disk formulas * The bulk limit of Vaults has been increased: ** Commoner's Vault (the first one you have) now has a bulk limit of 20,000. ** Shareholder's Vaults I through X now increase bulk by 24,000 to 150,000 ** Correspondingly, the bulk limit of Houses, Guild Houses, Lairs, and Lair Halls has been increased. ** Note: Stack limits have not been increased with this change. ** Note2: This change does not impact legacy houses or guild houses. * Deadly Dragon tech kit now boosts DPS for Spells when equipped on a Claw, instead of being tied to the Ravage ability. * Beginner Glass Bottle formula will now product a quantity of 5 bottles (up from 2) and will only require 2 Glass Nodules at optimal. * Beginner Glass Bottle formula is no longer sold by Alchemist Trainers, but instead now sold by Confectioner Trainers. Known Issues * Currently the casting bar for Food items is not present and can create some confusion when consuming food items. Category:Delta